This is a phase IV, multicenter, double-blind clinical trial to compare the efficacy and safety of Ticlopidine and Aspirin among African American non-cardioembolic ischemic stroke patients with mild or moderate neurological deficits. Stroke is one of the diseases that disproportionately afflicts African Americans (African Americans are about 2.5 times more likely to die of stroke or experience stroke , as compared to their white counterparts). Preliminary studies on nonwhite, predominantly African American cerecral ischemia patients suggest that Ticlopidine hydrochloride, an FDA approved and commercially available antiplatelet agent is more effective than aspirin in the prevention of stroke and death among nonwhite patients. Thus, the Specific Aim of this study is to compare the primary outcome endpoints of recurrent stroke, myocardial infarction and vascular deaths among two treatment groups (one group randomized to aspirin therapy and the other randomized to ticlopidine therapy) of African American stroke patients. The study is designed to assess the efficacy and safety of both drugs on stroke treatment and prevention in the population studied.